The present invention relates to an automatic dealing apparatus referred to as an automatic teller's machine (ATM), an automatic cash dispenser (CD), an automatic cash depositing machine, a money transfer only machine, or a security issuing machine etc.
Over the recent years, there has been utilized the automatic dealing apparatus capable of dealing through no intermediary of any bank workers etc in a financial institute such as a bank etc. In this type of automatic dealing apparatus, a customer carries out an operation such as inputting data interactively while observing information displayed on a display device, thus implementing a desired dealing.
Namely, a start screen on which to display classifications of available dealings is displayed as an initial screen on the display device of the automatic dealing apparatus. Then, when the customer selects a desired dealing classification on this start screen, the processing by the automatic dealing apparatus is started. The display device includes a touch panel, and the customer pushes a key or button displayed on the display device, thereby executing an operation and inputting the data with respect to the automatic dealing apparatus.
Upon selecting an arbitrary dealing on the start screen (upon pushing an arbitrary dealing classification button displayed on the display device), the automatic dealing apparatus executes processes corresponding to the relevant dealing. That is, the automatic dealing apparatus sequentially displays, on the display device, a plurality of dealing screens showing operation contents of the automatic dealing apparatus in accordance with predetermined operation procedures so that the dealing concerned is conducted between the customer and the apparatus. In response thereto, the customer pushes the key and the button set within that screen in accordance with the display content on each dealing screen, thus proceeding the operation procedure. Then, when all the operation procedures are finished, the dealing process by the automatic dealing apparatus terminates, and the dealing selected by the customer is treated as being implemented between the customer and the financial institute.
The dealing with the financial institute are indispensable in terms of living in the day-to-day life, and, according to the data from a certain source, approximately 80% of the customers visiting the financial institutes such as banks etc conduct the dealings by utilizing the automatic dealing apparatuses. The automatic dealing apparatus utilized by a great majority of people may be said to be an apparatus exhibiting a remarkably high public nature.
Incidentally, users of the automatic dealing apparatus spread over a wide range from young generations up to elderly generations. Further, there must be, depending on the users, an infinite variety of capacities of knowledge about the operations of the automatic dealing apparatus and about dealing knowledge with the financial institutes. namely a degree of familiarization of how to operate the automatic dealing apparatus largely differs depending on the users. To cope with this difference, the automatic dealing apparatus be, it is desired, constructed to offer an equal operating environment to all the suers irrespective of the degree of familiarization of the user.
There are, however, the following problems inherent in the prior art automatic dealing apparatus. FIGS. 31 and 32 are explanatory diagrams showing a dealing screen displayed on the display device of the conventional automatic dealing apparatus and display procedures thereof, wherein dealing screens 501-506 are shown by way of example when in a "Money Transfer" dealing.
As illustrated in FIG. 31, when the user conducts the "Money Transfer" dealing, the dealing screen 501 is displayed on the display device of the automatic dealing apparatus. Then, the user is inquired whether the or she has a money transfer card on this dealing screen 501, and inputs an answer of having or not having the money transfer card to the automatic dealing apparatus.
At this time, if the suer inputs to the automatic dealing apparatus, e.g., a purport of not having the money transfer card, the dealing screen 502 shown in FIG. 32, which replaces the dealing screen 501, is displayed on the display device. Then, the user designates a transfer destination financial institute in accordance with the dealing screen 502, at which time the dealing screen 503 is displayed in place of the dealing screen 502 on the display device. Subsequently, the user inputs an account number of the transfer destination financial institute in accordance with the dealing screen 503. Thereafter, the user inputs a name of the recipient in accordance with the dealing screen 504 replacing the dealing screen 503, which is displayed on the display device.
Thereupon, the dealing screen 505 shown in FIG. 31 is displayed replacing the dealing screen 504 on the display device. Then, the user inputs an amount of money for transfer in accordance with the dealing screen 505, at which time the dealing screen 506 defined as a confirmation screen of a content of the money transfer is displayed replacing the dealing screen 505 on the display device.
As described above, in the prior art automatic dealing apparatus, only an operation content at that point of time is displayed on each of the dealing screens 501-506 displayed on the display device in the dealing process. Further, each of the dealing screens 501-506 is completely switched over to the next dealing screen every time the operation procedure advances.
Therefore, the user is unable to grasp the operation procedures already carried out, a content of the data already inputted, the content of the operation procedure which will hereinafter be conducted or a flow of the whole operation procedures from a display content on the dealing screen being displayed at present on the display device. Accordingly, the user becomes incapable of grasping the operation procedure being conducted at present by the user and a condition of how the operation procedure advances, and it might happen that the data is mis-inputted, and that the automatic dealing apparatus is mis-operated.
Further, in the conventional automatic dealing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 33, only one set of operation procedures are prepared for each dealing that can be implemented by use of the automatic dealing apparatus, and a plurality of dealing screens based on the operation procedures are merely sequentially displayed on the display device. If the data input can be omitted, however, a dealing screen for a next operation procedure is displayed skipping over a single number of or a plurality of dealing screens that should be normally displayed.
For example, when the dealing screen 501 shown in FIG. 32 is displayed, and if the user has the money transfer card recorded with a transfer destination financial institute, an account number of the transfer destination financial institute and data about a recipient, the user makes the automatic dealing apparatus read the record content of this money transfer card. Then, the dealing screen 505, which replaces the dealing screen 501, is displayed on the display device, skipping over the dealing screens 502-504. Therefore, it was impossible to recognize that the indications of the dealing screens 502-504 are omitted on the display device, and that the operation procedures are reduced. In this respect also, t might happen that the user is unable to grasp the operation procedure being conducted at present and the condition of how the operation procedure advances.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 33, in the prior art automatic dealing apparatus, only one set of operation procedures are prepared for one dealing classification, and hence the user of the automatic dealing apparatus has to operate the automatic dealing apparatus in accordance with the same operation procedures irrespective of a degree of familiarization of the operation. Herein, the operation procedures of the automatic dealing apparatus are set aiming at the users having an average degree of familiarization f the operation in order to correspond to the suers in as a wide range as possible.
Hence, the operation procedures are offered as those simplified to the users having a low degree of familiarization but as being redundant to the users having a high degree of familiarization. Accordingly, the users having the low degree of familiarization are incapable of grasping or predicting the sequence of the operation procedures of the automatic dealing apparatus or an operation method etc, resulting in a mis-operation in some cases. On the other hand, the users having the high degree of familiarization might feel troublesome in operating the automatic dealing apparatus in accordance with the redundant operation procedures, which feeling might lead to a negligence of confirming a display content (an input item etc) on the dealing screen. This results in the mis-input of the data or the mis-operation in some cases.